In the Blink of an Eye
by youkai chick supreme
Summary: Because in the blink of an eye, with a few misplaced words, everything can change. Oneshot. Onesided SoRi.


A/n: I don't think I could write a love story that ended happily to save my mother fucking soul. (Wow, I really have been cranking out Kingdom Hearts SoRi angst recently, haven't I? Damn…)

Disclaimer: Go bother someone else, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"How do you think she's doing?" The brunette asked for the third time in ten minutes. His pale accomplice bit back the scowl that was so close to overpowering his face. Was this the only thing there was left to say between the two former best friends?

"Who cares?" It felt delicious to say it aloud. Who cares, he wanted to scream, who cares about her anyway! I don't!

He was prepared for the small gasp that left the boy's mouth, and the accompanying chastising pronunciation of his name, sharp and fast and choked sounding.

"What are you saying? I care! Don't you?" The brunette turned to his friend, confusion, and a bit of betrayal on behalf of their female friend, showing on his cherubic face.

The elder boy, a young man really, already taller than his own father and twice as "grown up," smirked. He pushed the younger boy against the tree, taking pleasure in the small gasp that burst through bubblegum lips. He brought his own against the brunette's ear, and whispered.

"You know," he said casually, "Sometimes I really hate you, Sora."

The brunette froze, and struggled to push his friend (could he even call him that anymore?) away from him. He didn't know how to react to that statement, spoken with a clear-headed levelness that scared him a little. It had sounded like the other had really meant it.

"Stop squirming, kid." Something in his own voice caught his ear. It sounded colder than he meant it to; a steely edge that was unintentional cut through the air and played openly upon his voice. The boy did indeed stop squirming but he couldn't stop his heart from fluttering wildly. Why was he acting like this, the brunette wanted to know.

"What's wrong?" It shouldn't have, but the softly spoken question caught the silver haired boy by surprise. Sora sounded worried, genuinely concerned. It took the flaxen haired boy a minute to realize that's what it was, so unaccustomed to being cared for.

"What makes you think something's wrong? Because I _don't care_ about her, that means something's _wrong_ with me? Nothing's wrong with me, Sora. Maybe there's something wrong with you, but not me. I'm perfectly fine." He was giddy with some heady feeling he couldn't name. Speaking this coldly to his friend exhilarated the silver haired boy.

"Riku…" Sora was silenced by a long-fingered hand clasped tightly and suddenly over his mouth.

"Stop it! Stop talking to me like that! Stop sounding so sad when you talk to me! Damn it Sora! Damn you!"

The words were pouring out without stop or consideration. At this point Riku had no idea what he sounded like, too caught up in his own disorganized feelings. Nothing felt right anymore, nothing made any sense.

"Damn you, Sora! I swear to God, sometimes I really hate you! I really do! But the stupid thing is, God I'm so stupid, I really, really love you…"

And the moment the words left his mouth, Riku knew it was the worst mistake he could ever make. The frozen look on the brunette's face said all too loudly what a horrible mistake he had made. So he did the only thing he could think of doing at the time.

He grabbed the boy and dragged him up against himself and kissed him like he was dying. He figured things were ruined already so why not ruin them a little more? It's not like things could be salvaged, so why try to save a sinking ship?

Riku ignored the muffled yells coming from his (ex-) friend, he ignored the way the younger boy pushed and bucked and writhed in a way that was not caused by pleasure but disgust. Riku ignored the hands on his chest hitting and striking and pleading with him to just _let go. _

He couldn't let go. To let go meant to give up and say good bye. And he just wasn't ready to do that yet. He had to make this last, it was the end after all. The end of everything that meant something to him, he had to savor it while he could.

So Riku kissed Sora with everything he had left in him. Riku kissed him until he stopped struggling and simply went limp within the silver haired boy's grasp. And finally, finally Riku let go, and backed away.

The look on the brunette's face was indistinguishable. It was a negative emotion, there was no doubt about that, but it wasn't disgust or outright hostility. It was tinged with sadness and confusion and yes, there was a touch of anger, but mostly Sora looked apathetic. Like the kiss meant nothing to him, like it was just a press of flesh upon flesh.

Perhaps that was what hurt the most. Because Riku knew that if Kairi had done it, Sora would be smiling and holding her hand and whispering declarations of love and longing and adoration into her ear. And that killed Riku. Because Sora didn't want his love, he couldn't feel it and he refused to acknowledge it. And it hurt.

"Good bye Sora." He said softly, but it didn't matter, even if he had shouted it, Sora didn't care.

So he turned and walked away because he knew it was over and he couldn't buy anymore time with the boy who would never love him back. So he decided to end it this time. He decided to walk away from it for once.

But no matter how many times he told himself it was his decision, he couldn't make himself believe his lie.

And Sora never looked his way, not even once.

* * *

Owari

* * *

End Note: I'm really coming off as bitter lately… And I didn't mean for this to end so… badly, but it is what it is. I rather like the disconcerting feeling this leaves you with, but maybe that's just me. I really am a depressing writer.

Sora's a little OOC as well I see. Oh well. I like making Sora cruel, it makes me laugh.

… Review? Please? If you review I'll maybe write something happy! If I can manage that emotion. I don't really know if I can anymore.


End file.
